


just like how flynn loved rapunzel

by colorfuldreams



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, aunt!merik, aunt!safiya, babysitting au, baesult go on a date, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfuldreams/pseuds/colorfuldreams
Summary: Aeduan and Iseult go on a date, leaving Aunt Safiya and Uncle Merik to take care of Owl.





	just like how flynn loved rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hi hi hi it’s really late, but if u ever get around to it can you write a fic where Iseult and aeduan go out somewhere and leave owl for Safiya and Merik to babysit? (from @hysteriaas on tumblr)
> 
> okay i took some creative liberty and made this a modern au with a much younger owl, i hope you don’t mind! apologies in advanced if they are ooc bc i literally wrote this right at 12 when i saw your prompt bc i have had so many ideas for this! enjoy!

“Oh, and make sure to not give her anything sweets an hour before her bedtime! There’s mac and cheese that I made earlier to eat for dinner. And don’t forget to —“

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, we got this. It’s not our first time taking care of her you know? It’ll all be well Iz, just enjoy your time with Aeduan,” Safi cut her off with a chuckle and spinning her around softly, pushing her into the living room of Aeduan and Iseult’s shared apartment. Iseult fiddled with her necklace and bit her lip as she racked her brain for last minute reminders but Safi was having none of it. “All will be well, plus it’s Merik and I taking care of her so we have two pairs of eyes on her. Also, you look stunning in that dress and you deserve a break to spend time with your boyfriend.” she reassured her sister as she adjusted Iseult’s necklace which lay off center with her constant fidgeting.

Iseult relaxed as Aeduan came up and slipped a strong arm around her, supporting her as she leaned into his warmth. Safi gave her a soft smile as Aeduan guided Iseult out of their apartment. Iseult had changed after Aeduan and Owl came into her life. Safi saw her sister’s careful expressions and rough edges smoothen out and her sister was relaxed when she was around them. The biggest change was how much Iseult cared for Owl, practically becoming her mother and both Aeduan and Iseult became the kind of parents that Safi wishes she had when she was a child. Snapping out her thoughts, she waved goodbye to the couple when a familiar someone pokes their head into the doorframe.

“Is she awake?” Merik asked as he glided past Safi and she closed the door behind them. She looked up at the man, his head turned in the direction of Owl’s bedroom with eager, excited expression. His hair flopped down a bit, looking like soft clouds as his hair was slightly curling. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue sweater that complimented his hazel eyes. In his hands, he held a bag of what looked like all the Disney movies he owned.

“I haven’t checked on her yet, they just left before you came in” she whispered back, and he looked back at her beaming, excited to see Owl. Although Merik was Mr. Grumpy most of the time, Owl softened his demeanor like anything. “Did you bring the movies?” she asked him.

“Yeah, I did. I brought three: Moana, Tangled and the Little Mermaid. I bet she’ll pick the Little Mermaid today” Merik said, as a smirk spread across his face, his eyes dancing with mischief as if begging her to challenge him. And of course, she wouldn’t be Safiya if she didn’t.

“No way, she’ll totally pick Tangled. That movie is such a classic” she challenged, smiling up at him, both of their bodies moving towards each other unknowingly.

“Wanna make it a bet?” Merik’s voice got deeper as he stepped closer to her, close enough for his warm breath to fan her face. Her face flushed as his eyes kept darting down to her lips, his free hand caressing her jaw as her face leans into the warmth.

But, they suddenly break apart hearing a giggle coming from Owl’s room. They shared a look as the both of them crept down to Owl’s room as quietly as possible, intending to surprise her. Safi opened Owl’s bedroom door, spotting the little girl serving tea to her teddy bear and dolls that were elegantly placed in the three chairs surrounding the blue table and giggling, making lively conversation between her stuffed animals. Merik hides behind her even though Safi wasn’t tall enough to mask all of him.

“Owl, look who’s here to visit!” Safi announced to her, the little girl’s head looking back to where she’s standing.

“Hiya Princess,” Merik poked his head out from behind Safi as he greeted the four year old, hiding the movies behind him.

“Pwince Mewick!” Owl’s eyes widened as a smile stretched across her face and she raced to hug him. Merik stepped out from behind Safi to greet his princess. He bowed to her with a flourish and kissed the back of her hand as Owl blushed.

“I brought gifts, milady,” he pulled out the three Disney movies from behind him as Owl grinned up at him. “We can watch The Little Mermaid, Tangled or Moana! Which one would you like to watch today, fair princess?” he asked her as Safi watched the interaction with a soft smile, shaking her head. God, all it took was one look from Owl and he turned from Mr. Grump to her ‘pwince mewick’ in no time. Merik glanced up at Safi with a side smirk and Safi met his gaze head on, not backing down.

“I want to see Tangled! Sawfi, let’s see Tangled!” The little girl bounced around as a grin spread across Safi’s face, gloating her victory over Merik silently. Merik sticks his tongue out at her playfully as the little girl skipped out of her bedroom. Safi was about to follow suit until Merik grabbed her hand and leaned close to her ear, whispering “You might have won this round, my darling but you won’t win the next.” She breathed in and held it as goosebumps flared and her heart rate quickened at his sudden closeness. It’s shocking, even after a year of being together how much he can affect her. Merik smirked as he slid past her following Owl into the living room, leaving her momentarily stunned.

Merik made popcorn in the kitchen as Safi set up the movie with Owl sitting on the brown couch facing the TV. Her legs barely touched the floor as she swung them, waiting for the movie to start. Safi and Merik sat on either side of her and settled in, passing the popcorn from person to person.

An hour in, Merik turned his head to Safi to realize she’s dozing off. And since Owl’s attentively watching the TV, Merik takes his time to attentively watch Safi. She has the prettiest face he’s ever seen with mischievous eyes and soft lips and her long blonde hair that frames her face so perfectly. But most of all, she ignited a fire in him, and challenges him, his morals and everything he thinks is right. Around her, he can relax, and he can lay out all his insecurities in front of her and she won’t judge. Actually, she will judge but she shows him such love and kindness he’s never gotten from anyone else. Her head tips slightly onto the side away from him and her blonde hair falls suit. Merik studies her face as her lips slightly part, the sleep causing her to relax. He wants to cup her face and hold her so close to him and not let go.

“Do you wuv your pwincess?” Owl peers up at him with wide eyes and a tilted head as Merik snaps out of his daydreaming.

“Of course I love you, milady!” Merik replies with an easy smile. But the little girl shakes her head as if the answer is not enough for her.

“No, do you love pwincess safwi? Like how he loves Rapwunzel?” she gestures to the screen showing the scene where Flynn Rider is gazing at Rapunzel while she looks out at the floating lanterns with flowers in her hair. Merik looks back at Safi and smiles softly.

“Yeah I do love her. Just like how Flynn loves Rapunzel,” his voice, soft as he looks at Safi. Owl looks up at him, satisfied with his answer and goes back to watching the movie.

The movie finishes and Safi is still asleep on the couch so Merik decides to give dinner to Owl and get her into bed since it’s so close to her bedtime. Of course, he doesn’t drop his character around her, opening doors for her, calling her names until Owl is all tucked in and had a story read to her. Once he’s sure she’s asleep, he pads his way back down the hallway, back to awaken Safi so she can have some dinner and to make sure she doesn’t wake up cranky and hungry the next morning. “Safi, darling, wake up. You need to eat something.” He settles down next to her, softly nudging her and shaking her awake. Safi shifts, her head now upright and she cracks her eyes open and stretches. She frowns, upset for the awakening but then realizes her surroundings and turns toward him.

“Hm, Prince Merik, what an honor to have you wake me up.” she teased, her voice slightly throaty because of sleep and disuse. Safi smiles at him softly and it’s like every charming line he had was tossed out of his brain. Merik lifted a hand to cup her face, to tuck a stray golden piece of hair behind her ear and his fingers continue tracing her jaw, not wanting to let go.

He shifted closer as he quipped back “Well darling, other than waking you up, I have come here to declare my victory. Since I tucked in Owl today, I got her special goodnight message.” Realization struck Safi and she cursed under breath. Damn it, Owl’s special goodnight message is the best. The little girl gives you the tightest hug she possibly can before she climbs into bed and says in the softest voice “I love you.” It was the ultimate win. Safi grumbled and frowned as Merik chuckled, leaning in closer. “It’s okay, just admit it, I’m the ultimate prince and I won” his voice whispered as he grew closer and closer.

“No way.” She leaned in, her eyes almost closed.

“Admit it.” His hands held her face gently, tilting it up towards him as his eyes darted down to her lips.

“Never.” she breathed out, as Merik’s lips crashed into her. His lips were soft against hers as their bodies shifted closer towards each other. His arm snaked around her waist as his other hand was still cupping her face. Safi’s arms were around his neck, drawing him impossibly close, kissing until they needed a breath. Safi drew away from him, breathing in a shaky breath, lips red and swollen from kissing for so long.

“You win.”


End file.
